


Riding an Angel

by zoegayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sexsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS: d/s relationship (a little like it’s barley noticeable), riding, ceiling fucking (is that even a thing)</p><p>{{top!Cas, bottom!Dean}}</p><p>(pardon the stupid cheesy title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding an Angel

“Okay we’re going to try something new tonight” Cas started, “so you’re going to ride me- no excuses- you’re going to like it to”. Dean didn’t have a problem with riding Cas he actually liked it, he said he could feel cas deeper inside him that way.

“But Ca-“, Dean started before getting interrupted.

“No talking for you today.” Anything of dominate Cas made Dean happy and that comment made Dean’s dick twitch up a little. “You are going to sit on my cock and you’re going to fuck yourself on me until I feel like it’s time for your surprise.”Dean felt like a dog in heat, all he wanted in that moment was Cas’ dick inside him.

“Stretch yourself” Cas ordered handing Dean the lube “not that you need it or anything with how kinky you are wanting to get fucked it the most erotic ways. “

Dean let out a little whimper at Cas’ words while he poured some lube over his fingers warming it up a little before he brought down his fingers to tease himself a little.

“You know Dean I could just not let you stretch yourself and just fuck you till you pass out than when you can’t even get out of bed I’ll just fuck you again.” Cas told dean smirking a little.

Dean urgently stuck in another 2 fingers due to how impatient he was and instantly regretted it and accidentally showing his pain by wincing a little.

“See what did I tell you, all you want is a cock up your ass, Dean how would you think somebody else would react to knowing all you want is to be fucked till you can’t breathe anymore? Maybe I could throw you against the wall and fuck you, maybe I could throw you in the backseat of a car and fuck you or maybe you know what come here, come sit on this dick like I know you want to.”

Dean carefully moved over and put his legs on either side of Cas’ thighs while applying some left over lube to Cas’ throbbing dick.

“What are you waiting for babe?” Cas teased trying to get Dean on him faster.

“Cas how am I supposed to do this today”, Dean asked moving Cas’ dick to line up with his rim.

“Just like this” Cas emphasized on this as he slammed Dean down strait on him.

“Oh my god Cas I- I just oh my god”.

“I haven’t even started moving yet and your moaning like a pornstar.”

“Only for you.”

”Do you really want to go there.”

“Yes I do”, Dean replied matter-of-factly lifting up on his knees and calves to be able to slam on to Cas again causing them both to let out broken moans.

“Okay Dean I think it’s about time you stopped.”

“But we just started” Dean whined.

“No wait just hold on tight.”

“Wait Cas what exactly do you mean- oh my god” Dean yelled wrapping his arms and legs around Cas’ torso. They were flying Dean was sitting on Cas’ dick and Cas was flying around in the air. “Why did you think this would be a good idea Cas? This is terrifying! I don’t even-“ Dean was cut off by Cas flying down a little and then slammed into Dean so that dean flew up a little and crashed against the celling.

”I think I’m going to fuck you here” Cas stated without a second thought.

“Please” Dean pleading in a broken tone.

“You cannot and will not tell me what to do- do you understand that Dean” Cas demanded thrusting into dean trying to prove a point.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry, sir” Dean pleaded in a very submissive voice.

“Of course you will” Cas laughed changing the angle so he was hitting Deans prostate with every thrust.

“Oh my fucking god Cas I love this, I love how you are just fucking me here on the freaking celing like how kinky are you.”

“Shut up or I’ll pull out and leave you here”.

Dean was moaning again, anything that Cas told him while they had sex just turned dean on a little more.

“I swear Dean your such a cock slut” and with that Dean was coming and moaning without any warring it’s just that Cas is so hot when he’s talking during sex with his low gravelly voice. All it took was Dean’s orgasm face and moans of pleasure to send Cas over the edge. Once Cas was done coming inside Dean he begin fluttering his wings to put them back on the bed. Cas pulled out of Dean so there would be no regrets in the morning.

“Oh your back Dean I didn’t know that was going to happen” Cas apologized running his callused fingers over the little marking the celling made in deans back.

“It’s fine Cas now cuddle me” Dean requested holding out his arms so Cas could hold him.

“My little baby always wanting to cuddle” Cas joked.

“Yep” Dean sighed tiredly nuzzling his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. “I liked the celling fucking it was… new”.

“Well good maybe we should do it again sometime”

“Oh definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction i ever wrote, and i actually kind of like it so yeah :)


End file.
